The Sixth Generation
by CuTii3Pii3
Summary: "There's been blood, sweat and now there'll be tears..." His destiny dates all the way back to the Trials. So does hers. And though their ancestors have battled fiercely, not one of them has fought harder than they will. Set after original series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This idea came to me when I was still planning Promises a few months ago...Okay so, yeah. There was an ulterior motive. It was about three days before graduation and I was nervous as hell so I knocked out the first six or so chapters. I was that nervous.**

**Anyways, after the fact the characters refused to be neglected so I, of course, had no choice but to continue it. To this day they won't shut the hell up (love you, guys!). Unfortunately, about a month ago, my laptop went caput and the first fourteen chapters and prologue went with it. Good thing I at least remember what happens in them. And so, here is the first of the Lost Chapters. Review and tell me what you think!**

_**There's been blood, sweat, and now, there'll be tears...**_

**Prologue**

Caleb peered into the shimmering pool, at the girl he was going to kill.

She was very pretty. Sparkling green eyes, curling brown hair in a deep mahogany. Smooth complexion, full pink lips. He resisted the urge to squeeze his eyes shut. Could this be happening? Was he really going through with this? His stomach twisted and for a moment he thought he was going to be sick. And then he began inwardly scolding himself.

No. He wasn't. He wasn't _weak._

"Are you ready?" his father asked him. He didn't say just how stupid he thought that question was. Really, what choice did he have?

"He doesn't have a choice," the young Seer simpered, running a hand over Caleb's shoulder and down his arm from behind as she sauntered pass. He clenched his jaw, more than a little unnerved that their thoughts were so in sync.

She had been working his nerves for quite some time now, with the seductive sway of her hips, touching him every chance she got, pulling on his collar in that teasing way of hers. He tried to warn her when she reached out again, shaking his head just a little. When she didn't listen - didn't care - he grabbed her wrist firmly, never lifting his eyes. She merely raised an eyebrow and ripped it away, continuing her slow walk around the pool.

"What do I need to know?" he replied instead.

His father came to stand beside him and put a hand on his shoulder where the Seer's had been. The gesture gave him no comfort nor did it offer any.

"She's a bit younger than you. Gives you an advantage. Plus, she doesn't even know." A pleased smirk curved his lips, a small chuckle escaping him. "Her name is..."


	2. Perfect

"Tammy? Wake up! Time for school!" my mother sang as she floated into the room and drew back the drapes. I pulled the cover over my head to block the light streaming in from the windows.

"No it's not," I groaned.

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not."

Mom laughed. "You know, denying it is not gonna make it go away."

I sighed wearily and first peeked over the edge of the blanket then threw it off of me as I slowly got to my feet.

"It was worth a shot."

I felt my grumpy mood begin to lift a little as I made my way to the bathroom. It's been three months since I've been to school and I found that I was really excited. There was no reason I shouldn't be, I realized. I've missed my friends and today was the big renunion. I'd been anticipating this day since the last day of school.

So I smiled because everything today had to be perfect.

I twisted my freshly blow-dryed hair up with a clip before I took out the dress I had picked out the night before. It was one of my favorites, making me feel positive with it's large white flowers on the pink background. It hugged my upper body and flaired slightly around my legs, coming to an abrupt stop at my knees. I paired it with pink ballet flats and put my dark hair in a neat ponytail. After putting on a little lip gloss I looked-

"Perfect," I smiled in satisfaction. Just as I was picking up my tote bag, my mother called my name.

"Coming!" I called as I skipped down the stairs.

My mother turned to see me as I walked into the kitchen. She smiled.

"You look very nice," she said with a warmth that reached my toes.

"Thanks," I replied, "So do you."

And she did. But then, my mother always looked beautiful to me. Her brown hair was a shade darker than my own and currently had lighter streaks going through it from all the sun she had gotten this summer. Her eyes were a striking hazel and her face was all smooth lines and angles, her lips a perfect cupid's bow. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever known.

"Now," she muttered to herself after I had eaten, "What did I do with the...keys...?"

I immediately answered, "On the hook." Her face cleared as she plucked them off said hook. No matter how many times she put the keys there, she never remembered that was where they were when she needed them. She was forgetful like that though she swore up and down she could remember the day of her own birth.

"These keys, always ending up some place other than where I put them," she sighed. I shrugged.

"Or you can never remember where they actually are," I muttered

"What?"

"Nothing."

I stared distrcatedly out of the window as we drove to school. The sun beat down hotly on the asphalt, making it glitter in the light. I could hear the kids giggling excitedly as they ran for the bus pulling away from the curb. Three mothers stood on the sidewalk, each of them smiling brilliantly.

It seemed like the entire neighborhood was mirroring my mood.

The car suddenly lurched to a stop and I looked out at the school, where some students were milling about out front. I could feel my mom watching me take in the familiar surroundings.

"This is it," I breathed, "Tenth grade." It was then that I became aware of the erratic beating of my heart. My mom snorted.

"You know, honey," she told me, "You've been here for a long while. You won't need to steel yourself for complete culture shock. New work, new people, but still same school."

"Wow," I turned to frown at her, "That's got to be the pep talk of the century."

"Right. Sorry," she chuckled, "How about this. You know this place like the back of you're hand and almost everyone in it. You're an excellent student. There's nothing to be nervous about." She was wearing that proud I-can't-believe-you've-grown-so-fast look she gave me a lot these days as she stroked my hair lightly. I let out a sigh, a smile coming to my face.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon," I said as I got out of the car. She waved happily as she drove away.

I began to make my way up the stone steps of St. Damien High. Despite the school's slightly sinister sounding name, it really was a nice place. Right now, the tan bricks of the building were bathed in sunlight, making the grass look greener and the day seem brighter. The students wandering around the vast expanse of land in front were hugging each other and my mother was right; I recognized almost every single one of them. Kayla Martinez and Erin Armstrong were jumping around, Jordan Taylor ran and tackled Oliver Child in a hug. A few feet away from them, Kieth was wiping a smiling Emily's tears.

The familiar faces didn't stop there. As I made my way down the hall after I'd gotten my program, every studen't who'd been here the year before greeted me, laughing and joking as if we hadn't spent three months apart. It took me forever to finally get to my locker but there was one more person waiting for me.

"Tammy!"

My fingers froze on the lock and I dropped my bag to the floor.

"Di?"

Diane Carter attacked me in a hug the way only Diane Carter could. I squeezed her hard. After a lot of screaming and yelling and a bit of crying on Diane's part, I finally took a good look at my best friend.

She was the same as always which wasn't surprising in the least. There was not a force in the universe that could change Diane into something other than who she was.

"You look great," she beamed. I squeezed her hands.

"So do you," I repeated my earlier words, agaiin telling the truth. By this time, we didn't need words to convey just how much we missed each other. I began fiddling with the lock again.

"How did you like camp?" I asked conversationally. She sighed and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Let's just say, the woods are not my place. I almost got attacked by a bear and Eric is all 'Don't move an inch.'" She imitated him in a deep, panicked voice, "Hell no. I hauled _ass._"

I laughed at her antics as she continued her animated stories about living in the woods for six weeks. Truth be told, I hadn't believed for a second that she'd survive the first day. Diane was a city girl, through and through and trees and bugs and 'crap-holes' had to be huge culture shock for her.

"Did anybody else this year go?" I asked. Her eyes widened as if she'd just remembered something and she nodded eagerly. She opened her mouth to speak and her eyes fixed on something behind my head.

"Oh, yeah," she said slowly. I cocked my head curiously.

"Who?" She lifted a hand and pointed behind me. I turned around to see what she was talking about.

Will King was not cute. He wasn't handsome either. No. Will King was _hawt_.

He ambled toward us slowly, giving me enough time to look him . He had light brown hair and dark eyes, dancing with mischief. When he caught my eye, he smiled beautifully and I offered one back, surreptitiously squeezing Diane's hand. I squeaked.

"He was _there_?" I mentally slapped myself for staying to spend the summer home with my mom.

"Yup. And he wasn't the only one." Diane was turning red and I knew it was a great effort for her to not go into fast-talking mode, something she did when she got excited, "Rebecca was there to."

I squeezed harder. Rebecca Greene. Will's girlfriend. My heart flew up into my throat, then dropped 20 miles down. I swear I could feel it beating in my stomach.

"_No!_" I gasped. Diane nodded more vigorously.

"_Yes!_" she hissed, trying to twist her hand out of the death grip, "But get this: _They broke up._"

I whipped around to face her with wide eyes. "_NO!_"

"I'm serious! I don't know what happened. It was like one day they were making kissy faces at the lake and then the next...like I said, I don't know what happened. Okay. He's coming." I squealed.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect as always."

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Hey!" I turned around and nearly _died_ at the sight of Will holding his arms out for a hug. I stepped into his embrace eagerly, breathing in his scent. He leaned over to give Diane a brief squeeze.

"Hey," I said, pleased at how calm I sounded despite the fact that pretty much every organ in my body had stopped doing what it was supposed to, "How was your summer?"

"Great! It's weird though; I actually missed school." He wrinkled his nose. I nodded.

"I totally know what you mean. Just this morning I-"

"So, how's Becca?"

I loved Diane. I truly did, but there were often times like this when I wanted to strangle her...even if I had been planning to ask the same question sometime later.

Will suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Ah, I wouldn't know. We broke up a while ago."

Diane and I gasped sharply, pretending to be appalled. The internal me did a little happy dance.

"That's so horrible," I sighed sympathetically, "Are you two okay with that?"

He shrugged, his eyes starting to wander. "Yeah. It was a mutual thing, you know? I guess we were just meant for other people."

And when his gaze settled on me, I knew without a doubt that this was just the beggining of a perfect day.

**A/N: Aha! I'm finished! Leave a review and let me know what you think of our new friends!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


	3. Angel

**A/N: So, even though in the beginning I had initially been hesitant about posting this story, I will continue to put up the lost chapter hoping that something will become of it. Ready for the next one?**

Although I was relieved to find that none of the teachers of my morning classes were giving work today, I wasn't at all surprised. The first day of school was used specifically for the student to get reaquainted with their peers and for the new kids to become familiar with their surroundings.

I took it upon myself learn every new face that passed and filed them away for future aquaintance. Getting to know the new kids would be cool. We usually didn't get so many but there seemed to be a sudden influx of freshman this year. Most of them walked with their heads down, clutching their books tightly like the world was out to get them. I observed their nervous behavior simpathetically. I remembered that feeling.

I strolled to the cafeteria, a little late because I had gotten caught up in a conversation with Mrs. Sanchez, my new favorite teacher. The students were just beginning to clear out and the growing silence was starting to get a little eerie. I picked up the pace, almost jogging by the time I reached the end of the hall. I turned the corner and crashed straight into someone. The person had been running, too, and the combined force of our collision sent us both sprawling.

As soon as I hit the floor I rolled agilely to my knees, swiping my ponytail out of my face.

"Watch where you're going," a voice snapped.

I looked up sharply, not liking the biting tone in the voice one bit and felt the angry retort die on my lips. I blinked dazedly.

Will King was attractive, indeed. But this boy - he was _beautiful._

A pair of piercingly blue eyes glared at me from under a mess of blond hair that fell into them in waves and curls. An emotion - something akin to recognition - flickered in them before they hardened once more. His strong jaw clenched reflexively, as if he were restraining himself from saying something he shouldn't. If not for the fierce scowl marring his features, I might have said he looked like an angel.

Still, I resented his tone and trying to hide just how much his scrutinizing gaze unnerved me, I simply muttered, "Creep," and stalked away.

I shoved open the double doors leading to the cafeteria and stood at the entrance for a while, eyes scanning the crowd. Lunch was in full swing, the light chatter reaching my ears in a roar of voices. My eyes drifted to the middle of the room where the noise was loudest, a small smile curving my lips as I caught sight of a mass of dark curls.

Several tables were calling and beckoning Diane as she stood, looking only slightly uncomfortable as she chatted with random people , her eyes occasionally darting to the entrance as if looking for someone. I watched as everyone - even some of the new kids - fell victim to her natural charm. Diane attracted a lot of attention but always chose to stick by my side. At the same time, she hated to disappoint people when they wanted some of her time.

Diane used to be really shy when we were younger and I'd constantly tried to push her to use her natural lure to make new friends. I'd been incredibly flattered when she's said as long as she had me she didn't need a lot of friends but even still, it was nice to see her socializing without me.

Diane caught my eye the same time I caught her elbow and called, "Sorry, guys! She's with me."

I steered her away from the chorus of dismayed "aw's" and laughed at the look on her face as we sat down at a table directly in front of the window.

"Jeez," she murmured, shaking up a carton of chocolate milk, "'Lotta new kids."

I nodded with a sigh, suddenly aware that my heart had been beatng erratically since the encounter. "Yeah," I said almost hesitantly, "I, uh...I ran into one."

She paused in the act of folding her slice of pizza in half. "You _ran into _one. Why do I get the feeling you mean literally?"

"Probably because I _do_ mean literally," I said giving a short laugh. She looked at me, a grin suddenly lighting her face.

"Uh-oh. Who?"

And, as if on cue, the double doors opened and I swear that, faintly, I could hear opera singing.

"_Him_," I breathed, pointing. Diane frowned and turned in her seat. Her jaw dropped, expression blank with shock. We both watched as he strolled into the room and settled himself at an empty table, seemingly oblivious to the awed stares he was getting. There was a sort of unearthly grace to his every step.

"I am not worthy," Diane whispered.

I glanced over at her glazed expression, half expecting her to drop to her knees and start bowing repeatedly. She blatantly stared at the angel-faced creep open-mouthed for a few long moments, then abruptly turned back to me, eyes shining.

"Who _is _that?" she exclaimed.

"Who's who?"

I jumped in surprised, eyes wide as I watched Will King put his tray down on the table and lower himself into a seat beside Diane. We glanced at each other before turning our attention back to him.

"Will?" I asked questioningly.

"Hey, guys," he answered with the easy smile that I'd come to associate him with, "You mind if I sit here?"

Diane shook her head and waved a hand and I said, quickly, "Of course not." He offered us a blinding grin. When he wasn't looking I widened my eyes at a blushing Diane. She grinned. A sudden movement caught my eye from behind her.

Rebecca Greene's head had whipped around from where it was huddled with the heads of her friends and she stared at Will, apparently as shocked as I was. Then, catching me looking, she sneered and turned away with a flip of her red hair.

"So, who's who?" Will asked again, immediately bringing me back to the conversation. Diane sighed dreamily.

"The _god_ -"

I kicked her in the shin.

Studiously ignoring her resentful glare, I studied Will thoughtfully. Will was popular, well known - more so than even Diane and me. I'd heard that he was famous for knowing who everyone was and what they were about. Nothing happened inside the school that Will didn't know about.

He had that in common with Diane, who practically lived off of gossip. But she hadn't known who the boy was and that was rare. In the school, if Diane didn't know somebody, then she knew somebody else that knew them. Deciding that if anyone knew who the boy was it would be Will, I pointed to where he was sitting.

Will, not bothering to be discreet, turned all the way around in his seat to see who I had indicated. I winced, wondering if anyone had ever told Will and Diane that staring was impolite. I was hoping but my heart sank when he frowned and turned back around.

"Nope, don't know him," he said, "But I've got a class with him, I think."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding and sat back, disappointed. Will eyed me carefully.

"Sorry I couldn't help," he said, almost suspiciously. I quickly sat back up and waved a hand with a reassuring smile.

"No, it's okay," I told him, "Thanks, though."

As he nodded slowly and struck up a conversation with Diane, I silently berated myself.

What was I _doing_? I didn't want Will to assume that I was into the boy, however beautiful. But I couldn't stop myself from looking over again and wondering what it was about him that sparked my curiosity. He had his head bent, looking down at his hands as if he hadn't noticed they were there before. But even then I got the distinct feeling that he was aware of everything going on around him. I found that I was right about this when he suddenly froze and looked right at me. I stared back unflinchingly.

_Who are you?_ I thought and, as if he could hear me, his lips twitched, dark amusement flashing in his eyes. I drew back, finally averting my eyes -

To meet Rebecca Greene's livid glare. I frowned at her questioningly and then finally realized that Will had put a hand on my arm, shaking me to get my attention. I didn't look at him, instead lifting a hand and pointing again.

"Whoa," I breathed, "Check it out."

They turned in unison and we all watched as Rebecca got up - after shooting me a decidedly smug look - from the table and slunk toward the angel-faced creep's table, hips swaying lecherously with every step. The boy raised an eyebrow as he watched her come but showed no other reaction. The loud din of the lunch room quieted to a low murmur as the rest of the students became aware of what was happening.

Some of the girls stared in amazement at the girl doing what they all hadn't had the guts to do. Others rolled their eyes at her stupidity. Who was she to think he would even give her the time of day? I found myself caught somewhere in the middle.

Becca sat down in front of him and offered the boy a slow, sultry smile that made me squirm uncomfortably in my seat. She said something I couldn't quite place. Even though the noise had went down, I still couldn't hear their conversation over the chatter of the other kids. I strained my ears as hard as I could and though I heard the sound of her voice, I couldn't make out any words. I gave up and just watched instead.

The boy gave her a quick once over before answering her shortly. His curtness didn't seem to deter her for she started twisting her hair around her finger flirtatiously and began to say something else. She kept talking and I wondered what she could be telling him. Straight-faced, the boy cut her off and said something that she clearly didn't like if the vivid red color her face was turning was anything to go by. She began spluttering.

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

Unfortunately, upon seeing the shocked - embarrassed? - look on Becca's face, the room went dead silent and my laugh sounded loud and clear in the sudden quiet. The boy and Becca along with everybody else turned to look at me. Diane's eyes glittered with reluctant amusement. That unreadable mask was back on the boy's face but I could read Becca's expression like a book. And she wasn't happy.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep the chortles in, only succeeding in turning myself as red as Becca. She shot me a black look, shot up and stormed out of the door. It closed behind her with a bang. Two of her friends that had been sitting with her at the table before shot me the same glare before flouncing off after her.

As soon as they were all gone, guilt began to set in. Being publicly humiliated on the first day of school couldn't be a good feeling. I stared at the door to avoid Diane and Will's questioning stares. Finally, with a sigh, I got up at the same time Diane did.

"I should-"

"I'm gonna-"

We glanced at each other, a silent understanding passing between us. True, Becca was snippy and sometimes could be a little stuck up. But she had never been particularly horrible to either of us. And of course she might be a little sour about Will. She was only human. Diane wanted to comfort her.

But I wanted to apologize.

I was about to suggest that we both go together when Will said, "No," he got up, "I'll go."

Neither of us protested as he said a quick, apologetic goodbye and trudged after her.

We both sat down after he disappeared through the door.

"I wonder," Diane mused quietly, "what he said to her."

My eyes immediately cut to the boy who seemed to be pointedly ignoring me as he looked everywhere but in my direction. I rested my chin on my hand and stared hard, as if my intense scrutiny would magically open a crack in his skull and reveal the secrets that were undoubtedly hidden in there.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

**A/N: I'm not at all happy with this chapter. I have a feeling that none of these chapters are going to be as good as the original. But and author is never happy with her work so I'll let you decide. Also -**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS LYNCH!**

**If you watch Austin & Ally (yes, I still watch Disney Channel xD) or have heard of the band R5 than you know he is just the most beautiful human being that has ever walked the earth. Well, besides angel-face up there. c(=**

**Anyhoo, love you all for reading. Love you even more for reviewing...and you will review, right? Hope so!**

**Your CuTii3Pii3 ;)**


End file.
